Bulma and ChiChi, androids!
by Moonraker One
Summary: Everyone knows that Gero made androids, no one knew that Bulma was the original creator of the project. She makes herself a droid when her husband ignores her. THIS IS ONE OF MY EARLIEST PIECES OF CRAP.


Bulma and Chi-Chi...Androids?!

By moonraker one

They were out training. What did she expect of Vegeta, a wonderful Jamaican vacation? Hell no. Fighting Goku until they both were unconscious? Oh, there was always time for that, despite the fact that neither of them did anything worth money. Oh what is it that she was missing? How did the Saiyans love fighting more than anything else? She was hell-bent to find out. That's why she'd left the house early.

"Where're you going?" Vegeta had asked.

She thought a minute. "I'm going to cheat on you with a man that is a much better lover than you."

He shrugged and resumed training. "That's nice. I'll be here."

This confirmed her beliefs. She got in her little spaceship and flew to the one spot where she could get them at their own game: Gero's secret lab in the mountains. His main lab had been destroyed, but she knew where he kept his secret one, so, she went there. The z-fighters didn't know that she'd worked with him, nor did they know that the android design was her design. She never, unfortunately, expected him to move to a human test so quickly. Him creating an android from a homeless man. The dude lived four hours then died. To Gero, however, it was a massive success; he used the failure to improve the design. As she approached the lab, one of Gero's former lab aide-bots came up to her.

"Miss Bulma!" It cried. "Good to see you!"

She opened the steel door and went in. "Where is Gero's files at?"

The bot activated the main compter. She pulled up her files and his files and read them. "Good." She said, smiling wickedly. "They're intact."

She opened her briefcase and pulled out a DVD-R.

  
"Bot," She said to the droid. "Modify Gero's schematics and design files with the contents of this disc."

The bot inserted the disc in the drive and processed the data. She read the results and smiled evilly.

_Good._ She thought. _My modifications are a vast improvement over his designs. Added to his schematics, I can create the perfect android! Even cell is nothing compared to this design!_

She began to laugh loudly as she worked. As she worked, she heard a knocking. When she answered the door, Chi-Chi was standing there.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, startled. "What are you doing here?"

She invited Chi-Chi in. As Chi-Chi walked around in the lab, she was speechless at the rows of computers and equipment.

"Wow." She said, amazed. "Nice lab!"

"Thanks," Bulma replied. "Anyway, aren't you tired of Goku coming and going as he pleases?"

Chi-Chi thought a minute. "Yeah! Come to think of it, it really pisses me off!"

Bulma's disc was done. She took it out of the drive and handed it to Chi-Chi.

"On this disc," She began. "Is my improvement over Doctor Gero's original android design. His 'perfect' android had several flaws, which I've corrected here."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying…"

Bulma took the disc and inserted it into the slot along the wall beside the android construction unit. She turned to Chi-Chi and smiled wickedly.

"What I'm saying is that we can get revenge!"

Chi-Chi stomped her foot. "I'm with you! Let's do this!"

Chi-Chi opened the door and stepped into the ACU. It buzzed and whirred and clicked for about seven minutes, then stopped. When she stepped out, turned to the computer to analyze her power level; close to four hundred million. She smiled as she examined the reading.

"Now, I'll hook you up to the mind knowledge uplink and upload knowledge of fighting and energy use into your mind."

She sat down and began uploading. Meanwhile, Bulma stepped into the ACU and became and android. Then, when Chi-Chi was done uploading, She hooked herself into the mind uplink and did the same.

"Robot," She demanded. "Transfer all of Gero's files into my mind."

As the files uploaded, Chi-Chi pulled the remote off the wall.

"You want me to activate the others?"

Bulma finished and unhooked herself. "Sure. Time to bring forth androids thirty and thirty-one."

*beep*androids thirty and thirty one have been activated, but have no form data. Upload a DNA sample*beep*

Bulma remembered that when she'd gotten angry at Krillin's old girlfriend, she'd torn out a hair. She still had it, so she put it in the slot. She also had another sample; it was gero's daughter that had wanted to be preserved. She put it in the slot as well. Bright light emitted from the pods and when it dissipated, Bulma pressed the button on the remote to activate the two; thirty stepped out first.

She took one look at her creator and smiled in shock. "Bulma?! How are you! Haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Bulma shook her hand. "It's been a long time. Now, we're gonna have some fun!"

Thirty-one stepped out next. "I see that you've decided to become and android as well."

Bulma smiled, wickedly. "Eternal life." She said. "I've got a mission for us. Our husbands give us little attention, so, we're gonna change that. Get them at their own game, so to speak."

Thirty raised her eyebrows. "How are we going to accomplish that?"

Chi-Chi smiled evilly. "Bulma has created a new android design. We are much more advanced than Gero's original design. None of the flaws exist in us."

Thirty-and thirty-one stood at attention. "What is our mission?"

Bulma rested her hand on thirty's left shoulder. "Draw out, attack, injure. Should be easy enough for us."

"What of the others?" Thirty asked.

"We kill civilians. Z-fighters are to be incapacitated, decimated, injured. Just not killed."

After discussing their plans, they flew off to cause problems. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were in their usual training regimen. As Vegeta was about to take the upper hand, Krillin came up to them all frightened. Vegeta was pissed that the training was cut short as he was about to take the advantage.

"This had BETTER be good!" Vegeta yelled at the short warrior. "I was about to beat the hell out of Kakarot!"

"Krillin?" Goku asked. "What is wrong?"

Krillin wiped sweat from his forehead. "I flew around south city, because I felt that something was wrong, and that's when I saw it! The city was being destroyed by androids!"

Goku was shocked. "Androids? Seventeen is in the forest, and 18 is with you! How can androids be decimating the city?!"

"These looked like newer androids."

"Come on, Kakarot! I was about to win!" Vegeta argued.

"Stuff it, Vegeta." Goku said. "This is more important than our fight!"

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL THE SAIYAN PRINCE TO STUFF IT!"

Goku flew off leaving the Saiyan all by himself. As Krillin and Goku flew toward the city, an angry Vegeta as well as the other z-fighters all joined them. Vegeta was grumbling as they came closer to the city.

The androids spotted them. Thirty pointed to them and yelled to Bulma, "They're here!"

As it began, there was a hell of a standoff. Thirty laughed evilly. "Nice to see you, Goku."

Goku blinked. "Maron?!"  


"No." She said. "But nice guess."

**Boom!**

Goku was knocked down with a single hit. He got up and was kneed in the gut. Thirty picked him up and slammed him into a nearby building. As he stumbled back to where the others were standing, a familiar figure approached.

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "B…Bulma?!"  


She smiled and laughed wickedly. "Yes. I've improved Doctor Gero's android design with my technological skills and have decided to extract my revenge upon you guys."

"For what?!"

Chi-Chi came up. "For ignoring us." She began. "Don't worry, we're not gonna kill you, yet, we just wanna get you at your own game."

Goku and Vegeta charged up to super Saiyan two, then ran at their opponents. Vegeta scored a direct hit on thirty, but she stood unaffected. Goku went after thirty-one, but she got back up and knocked the bejesus out of him.

_My god!_ He thought. _They're this powerful?!_

Thirty-one did a spinning kick to Vegeta's chest; he fell lifeless to the ground. She then went for the others, who were no match for her. She demolished them.

Krillin was first.

**wham!**

  
Piccolo.

**thwack!**

Tien, yamcha, they all fell to the androids' power. Goku, angry as ever, went super Saiyan three. Even at this power level, he still was no match for them. In fact, they were so powerful that Bulma took him down. She laughed as thirty and thirty-one were physically destroying his friends. Bulma lifted Goku high above her head.

"Now, Goku," She said. "Do you and Vegeta promise to pay us more attention?"

Using every bit of his power, he went to the next level: Super Saiyan Four. After going super Saiyan four, he went after Thirty and Thirty-one.

**Ka-boom!**

He punched her with every bit of power he could put into a single punch. She was dead before she eve left the ground. Thirty, seeing her partner getting destroyed, attacked Goku. Her attack came up a bit short, however.

"Now! For my friends!" He yelled, charging up his trademark blast. "Ka…me…ha..me..HA!'

**Cooooom!**

Thirty was totally overpowered by this attack, and was consumed by the light. When the blast flew off into the distance, there was nothing left of her but her shoes. Bulma, seeing that her creations were dead, did what she knew she could. She used the solar flare attack. Vegeta, unable to see, charged up to super Saiyan three and threw blind punches into the air. Bulma morphed into a puddle of liquid and overcame Vegeta; absorption.

When the light dissipated, Goku looked at Bulma with her newfound power. Now, even though he was at super Saiyan four, their powers were equal. Chi-Chi disappeared. As Bulma and Goku faced off against each other, Chi-Chi stood at the sidelines and watched. Realizing that the battle was going nowhere, Bulma and Goku agreed to an armistice. Bulma released Vegeta from her body, and her and Vegeta went home, agreeing to pay each other more attention. With Chi-Chi and Goku, their relationship didn't change, except now they understood each other better. Both Goku and Vegeta liked their wives better this way, and Bulma agreed to destroy all of Gero's work, except that she didn't get rid of the knowledge that she had…

-The end?-


End file.
